


[podfic] The Jealously Angle

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Glee, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Jealousy Angle</i> by <b>pennyplainknits</b> read aloud.</p><p>Kurt's first thought on seeing the newcomer at Glee, all long legs and smoothly muscled arms, was: <i>where the hell has he been hiding?</i> His second thought was: <i>and what's with the hat?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Jealously Angle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jealousy Angle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41104) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



**Duration:** 12mins  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Glee Theme_  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?fnn2ydoxymn)(6MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely little crossover ♥ Honestly I did this recording because I love Kurt, especially when Kurt comes out on top. That's all the reasoning I need!


End file.
